fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Sindel
Sindel walks into the temple, letting off a banshee scream multiplied tenfold from her original powers. Sonya and Stryker are pushed to the stairwell by the force, Sub-Zero is forced to generate an ice shield, Jade wards off the attack as best she can with her staff, while Johnny Cage only keeps his balance by holding onto one of Jax's arms. Only Nightwolf is uneffected by the scream. SINDEL: Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not. The Forces of Light quickly come together. JAX: Let's do this. NIGHTWOLF: Attack! Nightwolf charges Sindel with a tomahawk raised, but she parries the attack and punches him across the face, knocking him down. Johnny Cage tries next, but Sindel blocks his attacks, grabs his arm, knees him and punches in the face, letting him drop. Kabal moves in, but Sindel kicks him down before he can even strike and stomps her heel straight through his respirator, killing him. She lets off a laugh as she does so. Stryker attacks next, but Sindel dodges his attack, kicks him in the knee and caves in his lower jaw with a ferocious punch, killing him. Cyber Sub-Zero charges in, but Sindel blocks his attack, punches him across the face, rabbit punches him and unleashes a brutal uppercut to his face that destroys his mainframe and sends his body flying away, sparking as it does so. Jax runs to face her, but she grabs both of his arms and drives her heel square into his throat, spraying blood from his neck and killing him too. Smoke tries to kick Sindel, but she grabs his leg, knees him in the groin, then grapples him in a sleeper hold and snaps his neck. Sonya charges right into a high kick that sends her sprawling. Jade rushes forward and tries to punch Sindel, but Sindel grabs her hand and punches her in the face twice. Kitana runs forward with a roundhouse kick, but Sindel ducks it and grabs Kitana in a choke hold. She kicks Jade away and throws Kitana aside, before turning to Jade and finishing her by tearing out her stomach. As Sindel throws the organ aside, Kitana attacks again. Sindel blocks her attacks, punches her twice and kicks her down. As Kitana tries to rise, Sindel grabs her arm, pulls her in and repeatedly punches her in face, before dropping her with a flying kick. Kitana rolls over onto her stomach, and though unable to stand, gets to her knees. KITANA: Mother, please! SINDEL: I am no longer your mother. KITANA: Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you! SINDEL: Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause. KITANA: Remember Edenia, mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion! SINDEL: Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends. She generates a purple swirl of magic and begins draining Kitana's soul. Nightwolf drags himself toward her. NIGHTWOLF: Monster! Sindel turns around, stopping the spell on Kitana, who falls unconscious, and faces Nightwolf. SINDEL: Still alive? No matter. Soon you will reunite with your ancestors. They fight. Empowered by Shang Tsung's magic and strength, Sindel proves to be the toughest fight of Nightwolf's life. It takes all of his fighting ability and protection from the Spirits to even keep in the fight, but in the end he gains an advantage and knocks Sindel to the floor. NIGHTWOLF: Now, Sindel. Face the Spirit's judgment. Sindel rises without effort and laughs in his face. Nightwolf begins a chant in his native tongue and a light from the heavens surrounds him. He blasts Sindel with lightning from his hands. The camera switches to Sonya, who has also survived Sindel's assault. She looks up to the ceiling. SONYA: Raiden... Raiden, where are you? Back at the temple, Nightwolf crashes through the sacrificial alter. The fight has obviously not gone well for him. Sindel walks over to him and wraps her elongated hair around his midsection, dragging him into the air. SINDEL: Victory is mine, Shaman. She generates the purple aura around her hands and starts draining Nightwolf's soul. NIGHTWOLF: Not if I... take it - from - you! He starts another desperate chant in his native tongue and his hand starts to glow with blue energy. Sindel laughs as he does so. As his chant increases in volume, he begins to glow blue as well. A cloud of mystical energy appears and both kombatants are blazed in blue light. Raiden teleports in with Liu Kang just in time to witness this. LIU KANG: By the Elder Gods! Screaming one final time, Nightwolf releases the spell and the blue light turns to a blazing white, engulfing both Sindel and himself. Liu Kang and Raiden are forced to cover their eyes. Sindel screams as she is disintergrated by the light, and Nightwolf does the same as he also dissolves into nothing. The light dissipates, leaving no evidence that Sindel or Nightwolf ever existed. KITANA: Liu Kang... LIU KANG: Kitana! Liu Kang rushes to Kitana's side and grabs her hand. She doesn't even have the strength left to sit up. KITANA: Liu Kang... You were right. I wish we had met... under... different... cirumstances. LIU KANG: Kitana... She gasps and then finally breaths her last. As her body goes limp, Liu Kang falls to his knees, still grasping Kitana's hand. LIU KANG: They are dead. RAIDEN: Liu Kang, I-- LIU KANG: We abandoned them and they're dead. RAIDEN: My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice. LIU KANG: Their deaths achieved nothing! Category:Fan Fiction